None
None
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of carrying and distributing goodsxe2x80x94it is a type of basket that fits on a special conveyer for sorting similar baskets and bins.
2. Statement of the Problem
Designers of conveyer belts and automated distribution systems have long struggled to accommodate the infinite variety of paper boxes used to package goods. Dangerous material handling equipment such as pallet jacks and fork lifts must be used to handle fragile paper containers. Excessive manual labor is required to open, unload, then recycle corrugated boxes. Expensive store furniture such as shelving units are required to display goods once the goods are removed from their boxes. The object of this invention is to replace paper boxes and conveyer belts with a more efficient method of containing and sorting goods that can also be used to display the goods once they reach their destination.
Solution to the Problem
Shelving units made of Stackable Open Front Grocery and Goods Bins with Air Cushion Mobility standing one upon another (FIG. 7) are designed to ride on cushions of compressed air to slide easily across floors so that dangerous material handling equipment such as fork lifts are not required to load and unload trucks. By making the bins a uniform size, the conveyer and sorting mechanism is greatly simplified. Stacks of bins can be used to display goods for sale so that the goods will not need to be handled with excessive labor (FIG. 9).